The Billionaires Club
by louiselane
Summary: AU. When Lex arrived in a private club to play poker with Bruce and Oliver, Dinah and Selina have a better idea to help Chloe to kill time.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Billionaires Club  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Category:** Romance - Crossover with Justice League.  
**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, Dinah/Oliver, Bruce/Selina  
**Characters:** Chloe, Lex, Dinah (Black Canary), Oliver (Green Arrow), Bruce, Selina.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** AU. When Lex arrived in a private club to play poker with Bruce and Oliver, Dinah and Selina have a better idea to help Chloe to kill time.  
Dedication: To Angela for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and to the wonderful people from Naughty Seduction.

_Metropolis, 9 pm. _

Lex Luthor came to the city to relax for a while. No business, no evil plots, no dangerous schemes. He just wanted to relax for a while.

He entered in a private club with his wife, Chloe Sullivan Luthor, and said as he smiles at her. "I'll see you in an hour, baby."

"Good luck, Lex," Chloe smiles, giving him a passionate kiss.

"I don't need luck, Chloe." Lex smirks at her before he enters the game room.

He walks over to the poker table where he meets Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, both waiting for him.

"It's about time!" Oliver looks at him angrily. "Why did you take so long?"

"Traffic," Lex explains with a smile.

"I think he is afraid to lose his money to us, Oliver." Bruce chuckles, teasing Lex.

"In your dreams, Wayne," Lex smirks. "Let's start."

"Of course," Bruce smiles. "Did you bring the money?"

"9 thousand like last time."

"So, let's play!" Oliver smiles at both of them as he starts to deal the cards.

In the hallway, Chloe is drinking a glass of wine when she sees two other blondes.

"Hi… Do I know you?" She asks suspiciously.

"Dinah Lance Queen and this is Selina Kyle Wayne." Dinah grins at her.

"Of course, Oliver and Bruce's wives. So, how are you?"

"Bored." Selina complains with an annoyed look. "I don't know why I can't stay at home with my cats."

"Because Bruce knows what you would do, Selina." Dinah reminds her.

"So, what are you planning to do during this time?" Chloe asks curiously as she takes another sip of her wine. "We still have an hour."

Selina chuckles. "An hour? You are kidding right?" Chloe nods. "Ohhh… silly girl. It's your first time in this club right?" Chloe nods again. "Well, that explains a lot."

"I don't understand."

Dinah put her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe, last time they spent 3 hours in that room."

"Oh…" Chloe seems surprised, "I didn't realize they spent that much time at the table. So, what do you want to do?"

"We can get really drunk." Selina suggests, drinking another whisky. "And do something really stupid."

"Like what?" Chloe asks intrigued.

"I don't know. Interrupt their game and have sex in the bathroom or in another place." Selina points out with a naughty smile.

"Are you crazy, Selina?" Dinah gives her a disapproving look.

"Come on Dinah, work with me. You know how long the guys stay there when they are playing. Remember last time? 3 Hours! I love Bruce but I can't take that again. We have to take them out of there, soon!" Selina remembers her trying to convince Dinah to play with them.

Chloe looks at them and smiles. "I think I will go with Selina's plan. We can call them with an emergency or something. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Selina smiles at Chloe. "So Dinah… What's it gonna be? Are you with us?"

Dinah looks at them and sighs. "Okay. I'm in but I need to be more drunk than that."

"That's not a problem! Waiter!" Chloe yells, calling the waiter. "More drinks, please!"

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the poker table one hour later, Lex was winning the game when suddenly his cell phone starts to ring. "Hello? What? Are you sure? Okay, I'll check."

"Problems?" Bruce asks, suspicious.

"Yeah, I have to check something. Can you excuse me for a second?" Lex asks and earns a nod in reply from both his opponents. Silently thanking them, Lex takes off.

Oliver's phone starts to ring a few seconds later. "Hello? Dinah? What's wrong? Uh huh. I'll meet you in the cellar then. Wait for me."

Oliver also takes off, leaving Bruce alone as Selina enters into the game room. "Alone at last," She says, looking at him with a naughty look in her eyes.

"Selina, what are you doing?" he asks, confused.

"Something really stupid," She answers; taking off her clothes and kissing him passionately without him having the chance to react.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

In the bathroom Lex enters to find Chloe waiting for him wearing an overcoat. "Chloe? What the hell are you doing here?"

She locks the door and turn to him with a naughty smile. "I want you, Lex. Right here, right now," she said, letting her overcoat fall down, revealing her naked body.

Lex looks at her in surprise and confusion, "Chloe… what the fuck are you doing?"

"Shhh…" Chloe puts her finger in Lex's mouth, making him suck. "I'm sure you'll enjoy." She whispers at his ear as he lowers his mouth lowers to her breasts to suck at her nipples. She helps him take off his clothes. "I need to feel you, Lex."

Lex lifts Chloe in the sink as she finally gets rid of his pants and boxers. She wraps her legs around his waist as she feels Lex's cock against her belly.

"Oh God!" she moans in near orgasmic pleasure.

"What were you up to while I was playing?" Lex questions as he slips inside her.

"It was Selina's idea. Anything to take you boys away from that game." She explains while moaning. "Besides… we were bored. Ahhhhh!"

"You are naughty girls!" Lex looks at her with an evil grin. "Very naughty!"

"Oh Yes. I am and I deserve to be punished!"

"And you will!"

"So punish me, Lex. I need to be punished!"

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Lex helps her down to the floor, and he turns her around. From behind Chloe starts to feel Lex's cock enter her again. "Oh God!" she moans excitedly.

"Do you like that, baby?" he asks, caressing her breasts and licking her neck.

"Oh yes!" Chloe whimpers. "Yes!"

She turns him around as she wraps her legs around his waist again. "How bad?"

"Very bad!" she teases him, letting Lex suck her pert breasts again and kiss her body forcing her to come. "Don't stop, Lex!" she screams at him out loud. "I need you to fuck me!" She provokes him as he obeys her commands.

"Oh God!" They lower to the floor exhausted as Chloe climbs on top of his body. "Are you tired yet?"

"Honey, I'm a Luthor. I don't get tired that easy."

"I know that." She chuckles with a naughty smile. Her hands caress his chest and slide down to his cock, making him groan.

"Do you like that?" She teases him with an evil smile.

"Oh Yes!"

"Good, because I need him harder!" She teases, still caressing his cock. "Like that!"

She slides more fully onto Lex's cock to feel him harder as Lex groans and pants. "Oh God!"

"Fuck me Lex, Fuck me harder!"

An hour later, they put their clothes back on as Chloe had hid her purse with her clothes in the bathroom.

"Wait!" Lex stops her. "Just one more thing!"

"What?"

Lex takes off her bra, caressing and suckling her breasts, making Chloe moan softly. He slipped his hand under Chloe's dress, flicking his fingertips against her clit, bringing her to orgasm once again.

"Oh … My … God!" she moans grabbing his head and kissing him passionately as she decides to slide her hand into his pants, caressing his cock and making him harder.

"We have to get out of here!" he says, groaning.

"And faster!" Chloe agrees, also moaning.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

They finally leave the bathroom and enter into the hallway where they find Dinah and Oliver with their hair all messed up. "Dinah… what a surprise!" Chloe says, blushing.

"I would say the same, Chloe!" Dinah teases her with a smile. "It's about time!"

"Back at you, sister!" Chloe chuckles with a naughty smile. "Where are Selina and Bruce?"

"We heard some weird cat noises coming from the game room." Oliver explains, annoyed. "I think they are still in there."

"So, we should go get a drink, what do you think?" Chloe suggests with a smile looking to Lex.

"Do you still want more?" Lex inquired, shocked.

"You have no idea."

Another hour later, Bruce and Selina finally join them in the bar.

"It was about time!" Oliver complains.

"We were…trapped!" Bruce explains as the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uh Huh," Lex chuckles sarcastically when suddenly his phone starts to ring. "Excuse me. Mercy? What? Right Now? Okay." He sighs before kissing Chloe. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go. Last minute business. I'll ask Mercy to come back to bring you home, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe closes her eyes a little sad.

"We have to go, too!" Bruce suddenly says after Lex takes off. "We also have business to tend to!"

"At midnight?" Chloe asks suspiciously.

"Unfortunately." Bruce answers looking at his watch.

"Goodbye, pretty bird!" Oliver hugs Dinah close, kissing her passionately.

When nobody is watching, Bruce and Oliver talk to their communication devices. "Watch Tower, please." And then suddenly they were gone.

"So, just the girls then!" Chloe sighs, frustrated. "Selina, thanks for the suggestion. It was an excellent idea."

"I know that!" She smiles at her.

"Unfortunately, I have to go, too!" Dinah explains with a sad smile looking at her watch. "But it was a pleasure, girls! Literally!"

"I hope we can meet again!" Chloe smirks, picking up her purse as she notices her limo arriving.

"Oh… I'm counting on that!" Selina smiles before Chloe enters her limo and waves goodbye to her new friends before being driven away.

**The End**


End file.
